Rising Tensions (Episode:3.2)
Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy. Your services are required once more. We have a most... unusual request for a meeting. Some Zion operatives appear to be in need of our assistance. Since the business with the Assassin, we have been on good terms with them. It is your responsibility to maintain friendly relations. Proceed to the location indicated and assist them. Operator: All right. Your contact's name is Bilkis. She'll be able to fill you in on this whole business. At the location, I didn't get a very warm greeting... Bilkis: Well, I never. Working with the toasters... Alphonse: Don't try me, machinehead. Acrux: Bilkis! Remember, we've got orders... we can't let her get away with this. Operator: She's gone, huh... sounds like those masked bastards made good on their plans. Better get that CD from Bilkis so we can see what it is. Bilkis: Damn it! I know we have orders... here take this disk. We... we need you to run this data through the Machines' systems. Maybe you'll be able to find something we can't. Bilkis: Turns out Veil was talking with her people the whole time she was in her cell. Those are all the communications we managed to intercept. Maybe you can make something out of it. Operator: Okay, so we need to run all these communications through the Machine server, huh? I'll get the clearances lined up. Acrux: We were able to work together to beat the Assassin... i think we can work together again now! Agent Gray: Clearance has been processed. Proceed to the analysis center and give the data to Zalenski. Operator: Zalenski should be here somewhere. Tina Van Meer: Give the data to Zalenski, human. I gave the data to Zalenski, and she sent me to see Agent Clark in the other room. Harry Zalenski: Do you have the data? Harry Zalenski: Now the data must be processed. Please speak with Agent Clark on your way out. Harry Zalenski: I believe your presence is required elsewhere. Tina Van Meer: i find my work quite fulfilling. Do you? Agent Cark: Mr. Kennedy, some related data must be relayed. The following chain of data was retrieved earlier today, perhaps related to your investigations: B200U205C210K215-- One moment please... Please report back to Gouki. Apparently there is an urgent matter involving the data analysis. Abel Gouki: Mr. Kennedy, it would appear that this data reveals some time sensitive information. The human known as Veil will be using a communications nexus to reach some associates. According to this data, she may already be at the location. Operator: You've got to get out of here now and get over to that location before she's gone again, Cap0ne! Agent Gray: Proceed with all speed to the indicated location, Mr. Kennedy. You will be assisted on this mission by the crew of the Nescire, a Zion hovercraft. They may arrive before you; please maintain control over firearms at all times to avoid unnecessary casualties. Operator: I think the Zion crew is here already. Help them and don't let Veil out of there! When I arrived at the building, there were only Zionist operatives there. Zion Howitzer: **bleep** it! We thought we had her, but she must have left minutes before we got here! Operator: Well, looks like we all missed her... I guess those Zion ops are going to make sure they get all the evidence...? Agent Gray: How Unfortunate that you were not anle to apprehend the fugitive, {bluepill_name}. Let us hope that you shall have another chance in the future. End Computer: > Logged in as Urchin - RE: BUCKLED URGE - You know as well as I do that we can get her out. She is vital to the operations. By the next time I talk to you, I expect her to be with us again. Don't fail me. Computer: > Logged in as admin. > Viewing log files... log files partially corrupt. Legible file content: ... ? ?12 -295 L -276 -318 E-1512 -9?? ... > _ *Episode 3.2: Propoganda Category:Machine Missions (Episode 3.2) Category:Episode 3.2 Missions